Defiers of Fate: Trial By Fire
by Neo Hikato
Summary: Humanity once thought science fiction was merely science fiction. But as secrets are revealed of Earth's past, the future is shown through what was once fiction. And as the galaxy faces an ancient menace, all the races of Earth take their first steps to change the future. We are the Coalition of Free Worlds. We, are defiers of fate.


**AN: What's up everyone? Me, not so much. While the Genesis series is sort of a bit paused (until I can figure out what to do next in it and word it properly), I have decided to do some side-fictions. Now, this one in particular was something I had planned for a bit of a while now, but the concept of it changed drastically as I read Star Wars: Hope from the Unknown. The story in particular tells of Earth's expansion into the Star Wars galaxy, and with knowledge from the movies, tries to change historical events to prevent the Empire from coming. Now, while the concept is the same, Defiers of Fate is truly different. For one, instead of consisting of Star Wars, it consists of elements from Final Fantasy, Mass Effect, and possibly others should the story progress. And yes, while Star Wars WAS going to be the main focus, I just decided that I should split it up into a series of stories much like Genesis. So yes, there we go.**

* * *

2011: Ancient ruins are discovered underneath the Atlantic Ocean. Scientists believe the ruins to be the mythological city of Atlantis, but this theory was debunked when a strange sphere was discovered among the ruins. The sphere was activated upon retrieval, revealing it to be a recording device by an ancient civilization. But what surprised scientists the most was the city's name, Zanarkand, and the city's similarities with the Zanarkand from Final Fantasy X. The United States government, founding the expedition, deems the discovery top-secret until an explanation for the similarities is made.

2012: Another sphere is found, this time in Africa. Upon activation, the sphere played a recording showing thriving ancient city composed of different races, humans amongst them. The finders of the sphere recognized the city as Rabanastre from Final Fantasy XII, though this time the discovery was made public by the ones who found it. When questioned, Square Enix was surprised by the sudden findings that their games were in fact real, launching an investigation into these spheres and what other ancient civilizations are around that are connected to the games.

2013: A airship wreckage, recognized as the Highwind, was discovered on an island in the Pacific. Scientists soon determined that the games actually took place on Earth, rather than on another world, and that each era was ended by the beginning of the next in some way or form. It was then hypothesized that maybe some ideas weren't fiction, but were actually visions of the past and future. Humanity soon took in an interest to study this past through the games and use the technology found to improve on their own, starting what was known as the Age of Resurrection.

2015: Airships of many different shapes and sizes soon start to populate the skies, with the United States Air Force being the largest military fleet in the world. Around this year, people start reporting that they saw strange creatures lurking around, ranging from rat-like to lizard-like. The myth that the Burmecians, Moogles, Bangaas, and other races were in hiding soon formed as it became a goal for someone to try and get a picture.

2017: A human child encounters and befriends a Moogle. Overtime the Moogle population starts to emerge as the United Nations make contact and starts relations with them. The Moogles start to appear in each country and city, and soon it becomes common to see one walking around.

2021: New Zanarkand is built above the old Zanarkand, being a splitting image of what Zanarkand once was. The city is declared it's own nation in order to make sure no country starts war just to determine who claims the city.

2023: A ship of unknown origin crash-landed in northern Canada. A group of Moogles finds the ship first, where one Moogle determines that the ship looks very much like a Hammerhead-class ship from Star Wars. The same effect that was connected with Earth's history and Final Fantasy was called upon once again as scientists start to determine the time-period of the ship.

2024: Scientists determine that the ship was attacked and set for dead after being attacked by the Sith almost 500 years ago, and that events of Star Wars will happen in approximately 400 years. The governments of the world agree to set aside their differences to attempt to establish a unified government and to train themselves to prevent the Empire from gaining power, for the sake of Earth and its races.

2025: Another race, the Burmecians, make themselves known to Earth. The construction of New Burmecia is started in Germany to provide a new home for the Burmecians.

2027: Bangaas start reappearing on Earth alongside other key races such as the Nu Mou and the Viera, each being granted the same human rights as the rest.

2035: A terrorist group attacks the city of Paris, killing millions. The United Nations, in response, creates and launches an armed military force in order to safe-guard cities, towns, and other public locations from this threat. This force was named PSICOM, based upon Cocoon's own PSICOM force with extreme similarities in the armor they use and weaponry.

2039: A mineral vein of magicite is found in Japan, leading to a demand to discover and harvest more of this mineral to help power homes, technology, and to ultimately help benefit Earth in their battles.

2040: The Ragnorok program is started in order to create space-faring ships ahead of schedule. Based upon the Ragnarok from Final Fantasy 8, this ship would be the pinnacle of space technology in future generations.

2043: A team of scientists manages to find and use the planet's lifestream. While the United Nation found this useful, a new law was passed to limit the usage of the lifestream, or mako energy, in order to prevent any harm to the planet.

2045: A team of scientists start to research the effects of mako energy on organic beings to see exactly how the SOLDIER project was achieved. Upon determining the effects, it was announced that the SOLDIER project of Gaia would be revisited and perfected in the form of the GUARDIAN project in order to create super-soldiers. Only a few countries would be able to work on the project.

2050: The European Gardens is founded in central Europe as an international training center for PSICOM, the GUARDIAN project, and SeeD.

2052: The American Gardens is founded in central North America. New Zanarkand becomes the host for the 2052 Olympic games, being the first city in the Age of Resurrection to do so, with games specifically designed to include all races.

2060: The Tenth Ark, created by the fal`Cie of Pulse, was found in Africa with the living weapons intact. Research starts on how such creatures was created in order to benefit Earth.

2086: A Ragnorok arrives on Mars as a test of deep-space travel, but also to test another part of the effect by searching for a supposed artifact. Months later after digging, such artifact is discovered, thus proving another point of the effect as the Prothean Artifact from Mass Effect was discovered. Earth technology evolved rapidly during the years.

2090: A terrorist organization known as Shadowclaw attacks a mako research facility and steals 90% of the gathered mako. Two weeks later, another attack occurs at another facility, showing the terrorist's intentions of harnessing mako energy for their own gains. The UN, in response, sends PSICOM, SeeD, and GUARDIAN forces in to find and stop Shadowclaw, starting the Mako Wars.

2093: Shadowclaw unveils and uses an airship mounted mako cannon to devastate Hong-Kong, leaving millions either dead or injured. A gathered group of GUARDIANS are sent to stop this new super-weapon, succeeding in destroying the airship and crippling the Shadowclaw forces. The mako cannon is recovered in order to research how to effectively use the energy as a weapon.

2104: The Charon Mass Relay is found, accelerating space-travel.

2120: The Coalition of Free Worlds is formed as humans, moogles, and other races of Earth start to colonize distant worlds. Alongside its creation was a thought out plan on how to deal with the Reapers and the Citadel Council. The goal of the plan was to stop the First Contact War in favor of the Coalition, to have the Quarians and Geth make amends with each other and to possibly integrate them into the Coalition, to gain an edge over the Council, and ultimately to stop the Reapers from ever entering the Galaxy if possible.

2125: Reach is founded, named after the planet from Halo.

2128: Deep Eyes, an elite military force, is formed to serve as the Coalition's inter-space military force. Coalition weaponry is fine-tuned to go against kinetic shields as alternative shield technology is researched.

2136: Coalition shields are advanced by using a combination of kinetic shields and magic shields, stopping most if not all kinetic weapons without using up half of the shields.

2157: Relay 314 is found.

* * *

**Equinox System**

**CSV Burmecia**

**Bridge**

Agrippa was both pleased and slightly agitated. He knew what this day meant…everyone knew it. The relay that he looked upon from the bridge was the very thing that almost sparked a war, the very thing that introduced humanity to a new galaxy. Sure, these events haven't happened yet, but everyone was uptight about it, especially those who were tasked with activating the relay. This was the day First Contact would occur.

To anyone else, Agrippa looked much like a lizardman with brown scales and a fuzzy white beard, but everyone in the Coaltion knew the real term was Bangaa. Wearing the standard blue naval uniform, complete with the cap, the bangaa captain was proud to be the captain of the Bahamut-class warship, the Burmecia. He wasn't the only non-human on the ship though; her entire crew consisted of skilled moogles, burmecians, viera, and humans, all proud to be serving the Coaltion. Standing next to him in hologram form was a viera in royal clothing, and a burmecian in a similar military outfit.

It was only months ago that probes discovered this relay from the newly colonizes planet of Equinox, or Shanxi as it would be called in the game. Considering the location, scientists determined that the relay is in fact the infamous Relay 314, the same relay that got humanity into a war with the turians. Because of this, the Coalition decided to take things a bit differently…

"What's the status on the Mass Relay?" The viera, Councilor Aridia asked.

"The Lexiton is working on it now," Answered Agrippa as he looked over his screen, "They assume it should be working in 30 minutes, give or take." He shrugged, "And that's just de-icing the thing."

Aridia sighed, "It's a shame that we have to start first contact not with negotiations, but with warfare. I would advise that you try to open up negotiations with them Captain, but we can't get our hopes up."

The burmecian shook his head, "The turians are a honor-bound race; they would see taking down a race that is breaking a law over talking peacefully to them. If it was the Asari, they would have opened up with negations…but fate is a bastard." Admiral Hackett said, "It would be best if we try to minimize casualties, but remember that we want to humiliate them as well."

Agrippa nodded, "Shock and awe then. Take down a good majority of the patrol fleet, capture one and let the other escape."

Hackett nodded, "Correct. If we capture one of their ships, we can get the jump on what their plans would be, besides allowing us to pinpoint the Citadel before they even can react. Not only that, but we want to make sure that the turians see the attack on Equinox as a complete and utter failure that they started."

"It would prevent even more hatred against us if they see themselves responsible for the First Contact War." Aridia agreed, "In the meantime, our research teams are checking out the area near Mombasa. We might as well see if there is another event we must be prepared for."

"Another event?" Agrippa's eyes widened, "You don't mean..?"

"You can relax captain, we won't have to worry about the Covenant until we confirm their existence. But if we do find them, we might as well see if we can make peaceful contact this time and overthrow the Prophet of Truth before he can make a move on us." Hackett said.

Aridia smiled, "And maybe acquire some new members for the Coalition."

Agrippa grumbled, "Fine, but I won't enjoy it. Still, my worry is on an impending turian attack."

Hackett sighed, "We all are worried. But you won't have to worry as much captain. The Armageddon and the 3rd fleet are on stand-by at Caprica just in case things get dicey. All you need to do is to send the word and we will be there."

Agrippa nodded, "Then I won't be alone in this battle then." He smirked, "Lovely."

"You know your orders captain. I hope to see you get them done." Aridia said before she terminated her link.

Hackett shook his head, "We're all counting on you. The future of the Coalition is in your hands, for the moment. Good luck." Transmission ended.

Agrippa groaned before he looked to crew, "So, how much longer?"

"10 minutes." Said a human as she walked into the bridge, wearing full armor with two gunblades strapped to her side. "I assume you talked to the councilor and admiral?"

Agrippa nodded, "Indeed I did, Storm."

Storm, as she was known as, was a GUARDIAN. She, like the others, was highly trained for combat missions like these where everything mattered, usually to turn the tides of a battle. She wearing dark red armor minus the helmet, two folded gunblades at her sides. She had dark brown hair that was curled up in a ponytail, and a scar over her right cheek.

Storm nodded, "My team is ready to board their ship when the time comes. Some are getting anxious, but that will soon be cured." She smiled, "I am kind of looking forward to showing these bastards that they are not the top dogs."

"Just do what you have to do." Agrippa reminded her, "The turians are no pushovers, even though we got the element of surprise. They don't know what to expect from us…so lets keep it like that."

"Hence why you wanted my team to be all humans I propose?" She arched a brow.

"Exactly." Agrippa chuckled.

It was the perfect ruse, she admitted. Since no one would know what the other race looks like until the ground battle comes, it means they can hide the fact that they are a collective of races from a single world until that time comes. And using a squad of one race for the assault team? That means they would expect one race, not a bunch of them.

"Sir, the Lexiton just finished thawing the Mass Relay. They are preparing to activate it." A male moogle shouted out.

"Guess that's my cue." Storm smirked, "Just keep us all in one piece." She added before walking out.

Agrippa chuckled, "Alright, let's get this show started. Open up channels to all ships."

"Channels open." A human replied.

"This is Captain Agrippa of the Burmecia, we know what will come once we turn that thing on, and I know you're all prepared. Remember, this battle will determine how we will be seen by the other races. The turians will want to kill us for doing this…we will be relentless in showing them they are wrong."

"Unknown signatures detected," Shouted a female moogle, "I am counting….four, five….six….seven signatures." She paused, "Sir, it's them."

Agrippa smirked and let loose a dark chuckle, "Alright, you know the drill. Charge our weapons up before they get here. Wait for them to attack first, then hit them with the MACs and the Blitz missiles. Remember, we want to cripple at least one ship and let another escape…"

On cue, five distinct warships jumped into the system. There was no mistake, the designs match the same designs found in the game. They were in standard formation; the four frigates taking the lead while the main flagship of the patrol took the back. Smart, but also it showed right away who was the big dog among the group…

* * *

**Turian cruiser Judgement**

**CIC**

They were expecting something much different when the turians arrived at the relay. They expected some young race to be foolishly defying law, rather crud ships that could easily be destroyed. But what they didn't expect, was to see four unique looking ships floating around the Mass Relay. Each ship's hull was shaped like a reptilian head, complete with red eyes and horns. They were black in color with the head being silver, a few colored stripes to indicate individuality on each. They didn't look like ships…they looked more like beasts.

That wouldn't stop Ariven. He was proud a proud captain; years of military heritage and promotions, he thought himself as the best choice to command a fleet. And yet, he was assigned to patrol the nearby cluster…until he heard of the activation of the relay. Normal races would be intimated of such ships…not him, not the turians.

"Obviously they have a war-like culture." He assumed, looking at the ships, "It would make sense why they would design their ships to look much like some beast, to create some unnatural. Thankfully we were around to stop them." He nodded to his crew, "Let's show them what happens when they break the law…"

* * *

**CSV Burmecia**

**Bridge**

"Sir, energy readings from the turians. They are preparing to fire." A viera called out.

"Shields up at maximum. Stay in formation." Agrippa ordered, "Seems as though they took the bait."

Thankfully they were prepared for this. The Bahamuts were a larger variant of the ragnarok, more bred for inter-galactic warfare. While the ragnaroks were fast, the Bahamuts were deadly, capable of firing an overcharged MAC shot from the main gun as well as having the necessary armor to boot. Agrippa was just glad that they didn't put civilians in harms way, as the scientist team was military certified from SeeD. They all were trained.

His thoughts were interrupted as a barrage of missiles came from the turian fleet, targeting each Bahamut. Shields flickered as the missiles impacted, shaking the Burmecia and its crew. So this is how it starts…

"Shields are down to 80%. They are holding." A human male shouted out.

"Let's shake them up with a MAC round. All ships, prepare the Blitz." Agrippa shouted.

* * *

**Turian cruiser Judgement**

**CIC**

Ariven raised a mandible as the saw the missiles impact the warships, seeing their shields flicker, "So they have kinect shields, I am impressed."

"General! I'm detecting energy readings from one of the ships!" A turian shouted out.

"What?" Ariven glanced to the crewmember before he spotted something from his viewport. A distinct glow came from one of the ship's cannon as it charged up, Ariven seeing particles of matter being pulled into it by some means. "What are they…?"

Before they could react, the ship fired, a large ball of light speeding from the cannon and impacting one of his ships. Its shields flickered for a second before failing as the projectile tore through the bridge. Ariven stared in surprise as he just witnessed one of his ships explode in a massive fireball.

"What just happened!?" He shouted.

"Don't know! It must be some sort of accelerator cannon!" Another turian answered, "They must have supercharged the slug somehow!"

Ariven's mandibles twitched as his surprise turned to anger. No one destroys a turian warship and gets away with it, "All ships open fire!"

* * *

**CSV Burmecia**

**Bridge**

"Their launching another barrage!" A moogle shouted out.

Agrippa growled, "Keep formation and launch the Blitz missiles. I want the MAC gun reloaded!"

The hidden compartments in the Bahamuts opened up before a barrage of missiles launched as the anti-missile turrets activated to shoot down the enemy's own. Some missiles got past and impacted the New York, bringing its shields down and damaging it a bit before the other Bahamuts followed up with their own missiles, each targeting a different ship.

"Blitz fired!" The female moogle shouted.

Before the turians could target the missiles, the missiles soon split into 10 distinct missiles, each on their own course. Agrippa smirked; the Blitz missiles each had a simple AI that was designed to maneuver the missiles through enemy fire to reach the target. An insight that was made possible through technological breakthroughs and cunning. And that was just the targeting. The missiles impacted the turian ships, though rather than exploding in a ball of fire, they instead blew up in an explosion of blue energy, taking down the shields considerably. All it took was a few standard rounds from the Lexiton to take it down.

"Two down!" The moogle said in triumph.

Agrippa winced as an explosion was seen to his left; the New York was finished as a turian ship finished it off. "Send a call to Caprica, we will need the reinforcements if we want to scare them off."

"Call sent." The viera replied calmly.

"MAC gun is ready." The male moogle shouted.

"Alright let's finish off another." Agrippa growled, "Tell the GUARDIANS that they are up."

* * *

**CSV Burmecia**

**Starboard Airlock**

Storm cracked her knuckles as she stood in the airlock, helmet on and thrust pack equipped. With her was three other GUARDIANs, two male, one female. "Alright team, you know the drill. We go in, board one of their ships, capture the crew, and we can call it a day."

"If we don't get blasted out of the air first." The large man in the black armor, Onyx, answered. He was the heavy weapons of the team, outfitted with a synthetic armor that came with a machine gun. Much similar to a certain AVALANCE member…

"Cut it out Onyx, the Burmecia and the others are making sure we got a clean flight." The female in the blue armor, Aqua, commented. She was the hacker for the team, as well as the assassin. "Either way, the turians won't know what hit them."

Shade, the last member of the team, nodded as he was wearing green armor, "We're not going to let the turians attack us without any regret. They will know fear."

Storm smirked, "Oh they will. We all played the game…even though I was surprised. But we will show them what we can do."

"Airlock opening in 10 seconds and counting." Agrippa's voice came from the intercom, "Do what you do best."

"Alright, we're green! Hit them fast and hit them good!" Storm shouted.

The airlock door opened, revealing the icy confines of space as the battle raged on. With nothing to fear, Storm jumped out and activated her boosters, giving a speed boost as she and her squad travelled from the Burmecia. She glanced, seeing the Yukon getting taken out by the remaining cruisers. A MAC round from the Burmecia finished off another.

"Um Storm?" Said Aqua, "The shields are still on…"

On cue the Lexiton fired another barrage of blitz missiles, hitting the turian cruiser that was beside the Hammerhead. Her shields flickered before failing, giving an opening for the team.

"You were saying?" Storm deadpanned, "Onyx, your up."

"Got it." Onyx said before he took out the large missile launcher that was strapped to his back and fired, the missile zooming out and hitting where the airlock was on the ship. "Bingo."

As they floated into the airlock, Storm nodded to Shade, who she assumed was grinning anxiously. The demolitions expert took out a satchel charge before attaching it to the other airlock, standing back, "Hey idiots. Knock knock!"

Whoever was standing behind the airlock, didn't stand a chance. The door blew up, killing anyone behind it. And those who were around it, didn't even have a chance to react as the vacuum, coupled with the growing lack of oxygen, did the rest. The squad calmly walked in as Storm drew her gunblades out.

"Damn, and here I wanted a welcome party." Onyx chuckled darkly.

"Alright, let's get to the bridge. Move out!" Storm ordered as the team split into two groups, with Storm and Onyx heading up the bridge.

* * *

**Turian cruiser Vigilant**

**CIC**

"What do you mean someone breached the ship?!" Captain Ridin shouted. He was not in the best moves. Not only did the one leading the fleet just downright attacked another race, but they were loosing too many ships. And now, someone boarded the Vigilant.

"That's what I just said! Someone managed to breach and board the ship! No boarding crafts or anything!" The turian said in panic.

"You mean they just floated here?" Ridin frowned, "Just who are these guys?"

He looked to one of the screens. As he watched, he saw his men getting into defensive positions. Surely they can stop them, he thought. Oh, how wrong he was. The one leading the team threw something on the ground, and the next thing he knew, she suddenly jumped to the ceiling, blasting at his men. The other big one was firing a machine gun that was where his right arm once was. The two cleared the hallway in seconds.

"What have we done?" Ridin muttered in shock.

* * *

**Turian cruiser Vigilant**

**Outside CIC**

"You really enjoy that thing don't you?" Onyx chuckled as he followed Storm down the hallway.

"Antimatter Manipulation Principle. It's quite useful when you have it." Storm shrugged.

"When I get back to the Gardens, I am going to get myself that." Onyx laughed.

Antimatter Manipulation Principle was something useful on Cocoon during the time of Pulse. It's a technological wonder that was gained from the Tenth Ark, which in turn allowed a wide range of abilities from phase-space interference to the manipulation of gravitational force. Magic for the non magical, as the teachers at the Gardens would call it.

They would soon reach a door, no doubt the one leading to the bridge. Storm glanced to Aqua, "Mind doing the honors?"

Aqua nodded, "I'd love to." She said as she walked up to control panel and went to work on hacking it.

"What do you think?" Onyx asked Shade.

"What do I think?" Shade chuckled grimly, "I think there will be dozens of armed turian behind that door, all wanting a death wish."

"Sounds about right." Onyx smirked.

"Got it!" Aqua announced.

The doors opened, and as predicted, there was dozens of turian soldiers are standing behind it with their guns raised, each eagerly wanting to avenge their fallen comrades. Though their expressions betrayed their motivations, as a look of surprise and uncertainty was plastered on their faces.

"Hello boys." Storm smirked as she switched her gunblades to blade mode, "Let's play."

* * *

**CSV Burmecia**

**Bridge**

Agrippa growled, "How much longer till the MAC is ready?"

"Another five minutes!" A moogle shouted.

The turians still have three warships remaining, and they were down to their last two ships. The Lexiton was fighting hard, but she was getting closer to death with each second. The GUARDIANs were still on the Vigilant, though that this battle was still turning sour.

"Lexiton, leave the fighting to us. Head back to Equinox, you need it more than we do." Agrippa ordered.

"Understood sir, falling ba-" The Lexiton was suddenly hit in the engines, disabling it as the remaining two ships went in for the kill.

"Cowards…." Agrippa growled; he was not going to have another ship fall to these bastards. "MAC gun at ready!"

The Burmecia pivoted to face the ships as the turians moved into position to finish off the Lexiton.

"Sir! We're picking up ship signatures! Their Coalition!" A human shouted.

From the side of the battle, 15 Bahamuts and 20 Ragnaroks arrived from Caprica, all closing in on the battle with intent to take down the attackers. The Ragnaroks, being fasters, were the first to join in the fray, swarming the remaining few turian cruisers, minus the Vigilant.

Agrippa chuckled darkly, "Poke the nest, and you get the hive. I'd love to see the look on their faces."

* * *

**Turian cruiser Judgement**

**CIC**

Ariven stared at the viewport as the alien fleet just arrived. It was better when they were dealing with a small group…but he didn't expect an entire fleet to arrive! The tides of the battle had changed when the Vigilant was boarded….the tides overwhelmed them when the fleet arrived.

"Get us out of here now!" Ariven barked.

"But the Vigilant?" A turian question.

"They are as good as dead! I want all remaining ships to back out now!" He ordered, just before the ship jumped out.

Unknown to Ariven, another cruiser had trouble…

* * *

**Turian cruiser Vengence**

**Hangar**

"What? We're retreating?" A turian soldier yelped as he spoke to his friend in the hangar of the Vengence.

"Seems like it. A big fleet just arrived and honestly, I don't want to stick around." Another answered.

"Hell, we could of taken them…all we just need is the remaining fleet." The other said to his dismay.

"Yes…that would be it. Perhaps we could take the relay back." The turian chuckled, "Oh, that would be great, show this bastards who their dealing-"

The hangar door exploded, scattering the turians and sucking out many violently. The two turians were lucky that they had their helmets on as they held onto something…but perhaps it wasn't the best idea.

A large red….creature stuck it's head into the hangar, followed closely by a hand as it pulled itself in. The turians watched in fear as this monstrosity loomed over them, and only when it pulled itself in did they see that it was not a beast…it was a ship. A rather menacing looking ship for that matter.

"By the goddess…." A turian muttered, as squads of soldiers poured out of it…soldiers with eyes that glowed blue.

* * *

**Turian cruiser Vigilant**

**CIC**

"Damn, could they have gotten here sooner?" Aqua pouted.

They had just finished up with getting to the CIC after clearing through rows of enemy turians. Storm was wiping the blood off her blade, while Onyx finished snapping one's neck before it could finish cursing to him.

"We got reinforcements, and I am sure we'll have another ship captured." Storm smirked, "Alright, let's finish the job."

The door opened as the GUARDIANs walked onto the bridge, startling every turian there was. Storm could see it in their eyes, the fear one gets when they know they faced their doom. She didn't blame them, but the captain…his was a look of pure horror, as if he knew that they done something wrong and he was looking into the depths of hell itself.

"Boo." Storm smirked, before she glanced to Onyx, "Mind doing the honors?"

"With pleasure." The large GUARDIAN cracked his knuckles as he went ahead to subdue the crew, followed by Aqua and Shade.

* * *

**CSV Burmecia**

**Bridge**

"Storm to Agrippa. Target has been apprehended. The cruiser is ours."

Agrippa grinned, knowing well that the capture of two Turian cruisers meant that the plan went well. They got the upper hand due to their knowledge, and for that, they were ready for what will come next.

"Sir, transmission from the Armaggedon. Admiral Hackett would like to talk to you." A moogle calmly replied.

"Patch it through." Agrippa replied. The Armaggedon was one of the capital ships that led the reinforcement fleet into battle. He didn't know the full specs, but he knew it had more weapons than the Burmecia had.

A few seconds later, Admiral Hackett appeared as a hologram, "So far so good. We managed to capture two ships, and we sent the turians a warning. Though the battle is not over yet."

"Far from it." Agrippa grumbled.

Hackett nodded, "We will discuss plans for the next encounter when we get back to Earth. Knowing the turians, they will try to send a larger force than ours with belief that Equinox is our homeworld. We will be would also like to interrogate the turians we captured." He paused, "You've done good today Captain. I will see you in person when we get to Earth. Hackett out."

As the transmission cleared, there was a deep silence in the room. The path is cleared..now all that is next, is how to take the first step on it.

* * *

**AN: Well there ya have it. First chapter in my new series. Nothing much to it. Anyway, I am going to throw out a request for a beta reader for my stores. I am not that great when it comes to grammar, so some help would be nice. Well, leave a review, tell me what you think, and tell me if you have ideas or what can me improved. I love hearing ideas.**

**Peace out.**


End file.
